To Show Change
by rubyphantom56
Summary: Harry Potter is going to realize one important thing this year in school Draco Malfoy has changed. When he realizes it, what next? HPDM slash eventually. Pre DH.


A/N: Ok, so this is a new story that we're thinking is going to be 10 chapters max. We're kinda out of ideas for our other main story, and we have a new one shot up. Just let us know what you think.

Summary: Harry Potter is going to realize one important thing this year in school; Draco Malfoy has changed. When he realizes it, what next? HP/DM slash eventually. Pre DH.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter series. We just steal the characters to use for enjoyment.

Title: To Show Change

It was a new day. It seemed as if the newest year had begun, with the fall and new school year that had settled over the castle. Students flowed from one class to the next, only to be stopped on occasion by someone or another. They were like fish in a river, forced to move around an obstacle that got in their way. Eyes of weariness watched over them, waiting to see if one would break out, and cause a disaster or chaos. Among the troublemakers, Draco Malfoy was probably one of the most well known. He had a streak of cruelty running through him like lava flows down the side of a volcano after an eruption. The house of Slytherin was known for their pranks and gags.

The weary eyes that watched over them belonged to none other than Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards to go and learn magic from trained professionals in certain areas. As the headmaster watched over the students, he had a feeling that this would be the year for trouble. It was Harry Potter's final year at this school, and there were things about himself and his greatest enemy he had still to learn. Dumbledore was beginning to think not telling Harry about some of the things he should have at the end of his 6th year had been a mistake. He closed his eyes, and hoped that soon, a plan would be forming to stop the destruction of muggles and possibly the world. Dumbledore sighed and went up to his office to begin work on the plan in development.

Harry Potter was one of the students, or fish in the school, that flowed to his next class, double Potions with the house of Slytherin. Belonging to Gryffindor, Harry and Draco were known as enemies, just as the houses were enemies. Both in their final year at the school, both had different views of what they wanted to do after school was over. Draco wanted the year to end so he could return home, and be with his mother. His father, Lucius Malfoy was still imprisoned in Azkaban, the prison for witches and wizards. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. Hogwarts was really the only home to him, for the fact that his parents had been killed by Voldemort, and he'd been orphaned when he was only a year old. He had been living with his aunt and uncle, but he knew for certain that he didn't want to return there after the school year was over. That just wasn't a place he could call home.

As Harry filed his way down to the dungeons with the rest of the Gryffindors, he noticed that Professor Snape was in a good mood, which was extremely unusual in his case. As Harry took a seat, Professor Snape motioned for them all to stand and go to near the door on the opposite side of the room where the board was.

"Alright, this is the NEWT level Potions class and you will be paired with someone that I believe will bring you success in the future. Now," suddenly the board started drawing the tables in the room and the students names appeared on them. It was a seating chart. " this is where you will sit for the rest of this year, and if I get any complaining, I'll be sure to deduct house points, whether from Gryffindor or my own house. Now, get to your seats and as soon as you're settled, get the ingredients from the cabinet. Move!" Everyone moved to their assigned seats, and Harry groaned inwardly. He was placed next to the one person that he hated with a passion. Draco Malfoy.

Harry moved slowly towards his seat, only to see that Draco had taken the right side of the table. "Potter, I don't want to be your partner anymore than you do mine, but we'll have to deal with one another for the rest of the year. Let's get a few things straight. Never talk to me unless it's about the potion that we're doing, if you must ask me about a potion, make sure it is relevant and something that you couldn't figure out if you had 2/3 of a brain, no interruptions," Draco stated as Harry had opened his mouth to object. "And this is my side of the table. No if's and's or but's about it. I'm right handed, as you are left handed as I assumed from watching you write with your left hand, so this is my side." Draco turned and went to the cabinet to get the things they needed for the potion.

Harry just stood there in a daze, and when Draco came back with ingredients, icy grey eyes met his own, and he opened his book to begin working on the potion.

An hour later...

"No Potter! Don't add the Tiger Lilies until after the Mandrake Root. Don't you even have half a mind to read the directions on the board? This is ridiculous. Do I have to show you how to do _everything_?" Malfoy came up next to Harry and showed him how he should be cutting up the Mandrake Root and Lilies. "See, you have to let these dissolve fast or the potion will have either an opposite effect or something strange will happen. Honestly Potter, did you even do the reading before you came to class?"

"Well, Malfoy, not all of us can be teacher's pets like you." Harry said icily, wondering why in the world Malfoy cared so much.

"I'm not a goody-goody who has to impress everyone to show how special I am. Everyone who knows me likes me or is jealous of me. That is why you like to pick on me so much. You're jealous of me, my looks, and my talents. The only reason that you've survived this long in the world is due to your friends and pure luck. I can tell you, that come this war, that luck will be running out." Draco said, a grin passing over his lips. He had to struggle to keep it repressed, for the fact that Harry was turning red with anger.

"At least I know that Voldemort will be failing in his plans, not following him like an idiot like the other death eaters because all I want is power. You see Malfoy, that is what you're after. You want the power that he can give you, but that just proves how pathetic you are." Harry stated, glaring at his partner. Before either of them could get in another word, the cauldrons started bubbling over, so Draco quickly added the Mandrake and Lilies right after it. The cauldron settled and Draco wiped his brow.

"Let's continue this argument in another 20 minutes after this has finished." Draco said, looking away from Harry, combing a hand through his silvery blonde locks. Harry couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked when he did that. As if Draco hadn't even noticed, he absently did it again, while reading the directions on the board again, making sure nothing was being forgotten. Harry started to become intrigued, but just then he had to look away for the fact that Professor Snape had arrived at their table.

"Potter, are you making Draco do all the work for their pair? I'm sure you realize I told you to even out the work between yourselves." Harry gulped slightly, unsure of how to answer. Luckily Draco answered for him.

"You see Professor, we did divide the work evenly, but Potter is so clueless in potions that I'm having to show him how do everything. But yes, he working." Malfoy had just saved his hide. Why would he do that? Weren't they mortal enemies?

Harry stared at Draco in wonder, still trying to figure out why he'd saved him like that. The grey eyes suddenly had a soft tint to them as Draco spoke next. "You see, he would have taken points off both our houses, and I couldn't afford to lose points, seeing as how Dumbledore favors his 'Golden Boy' so much. Don't expect me to do it all the time. It was more for my sake than yours."

"Well, either way, thank you." Harry muttered, so only Draco could hear him. Draco's grey eyes widened in shock. He wasn't used to having people thank him. He didn't respond, no clever retort for what Harry had just said, but stood quietly, reading the directions once more.

As the period continued, they finished their potion first, due to Draco's brilliance and sat reading the next day's assignment.

A/N: So... think that this story might take place of our current most popular? Reviews please.


End file.
